Poisoned
by tmntyyh
Summary: Hiei becomes poisoned after a mission with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. The affects are fatal, will he live through it? And if he does, will he tell Yukina about their relations?
1. Chapter One

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, there would be a different face for Kuwabara. I only own Tsukiko, Nanashi, Katsu, Yasu, Amatsu Mikaboshi, and Ryo.

Yusuke's POV.

It started off as a simple mission, stop the gang of demons from getting to Reikai. But, Koenma, the damn pacifier sucking toddler ruler of Hell, forgot to mention that there were five of them for every one of us. Normal, I would be glad, but if I make it out of this alive, I gotta deal with a pissed off Keiko. The asshole from hell, didn't tell us that these were S-class demons neitha. Now, we're stuck fightin' an' Keiko's gonna have ma head if they don' beat her to it. As I said earlier, if ya were payin' attention, it started off simple. Then the fucker demons pulled out weapons. In the beginnin' we took out three of the assholes each, which left us with two, who were armed. "Watch out! They've got weapons!" I warned everyone as we kept fighting. I took a few cuts to my torso. There was some blood but not a lot. We took out every one of them. Kurama had a gash on his left arm and a few scratches all over, Kuwabara was bruised like banana, and Hiei was pretty diced up. All in all, we got out of this one better than we do others. "Hey Kuwabara, count tha bodies just in case." These bastards seemed to always have backup.

"There's only nineteen bodies!" Kuwabara yelled. Wait a second; four times five is twenty. Where's the other one?

"Hiei! Behind you!" Kurama yelled. Everything went in slow motion. I turned to face them; my eyes went wide as I saw the missing bastard kneeling in the middle of a tree nearby with a hand pistol. I stood there in shock as Kurama ran towards Hiei. Hiei turned around slowly. When he did, the guy pulled the trigger an' a bang was all that we heard. I saw blood fly as Kurama tackled Hiei to the ground.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I pointed my right, first finger at him. "SPIRIT GUN!" I fired my Spirit gun and ran over to Kurama and Hiei without waiting to see his dead body hit the floor. Kuwabara and I were next to them in a heartbeat. Hiei was face first on the ground while Kurama was on top of him. Blood started to cover the ground in a puddle aroun them as Kurama started to move.

"Hiei?" Kurama muttered as he got fully off of Hiei. Kuwabara and I helped Kurama get into a kneeling position near Hiei. Kurama pulled on Hiei's should, flippin' him onto his back. Hiei's face was paler than normal, his breathing was labored, and blood was pouring from the corners of his mouth. "No." Kuwabara was still.

"Hell no. He can't die," Kuwabara said as he started to bite down on his lower lip. Kurama was searching Hiei's torso for any holes and he found one.

"We have got to get Hiei to Genkai's temple as soon as possible," Kurama said. "I believe that Hiei might have internal bleeding."

"What are we waitin' for then?" I said as I picked Hiei up bridal-style. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let one of my friends die. I don't have very many an' I don't wanna waste 'em.

"Be careful for his injuries," Kurama warned. I nodded as we broke out in a run for Grandma's house. On the way there, it started to rain and the pace had to be taken down a notch. We finally made it to the entrance. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Kurama opened the door to let us in the temple.

"GRANDMA!!! YUKINA!!! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!!!" I yelled. Blood started to drip on the floor with the water, turning it a sickly pink color.

"Yes?" Yukina said as she entered the area we were in. "Hiei-san! Please put him down on a futon." I found one nearby an' I set Hiei down on it. Yukina started to use her healing powers on Hiei, and Grandma arrived to help. I pulled out my communicator mirror an' opened it.

"Koenma you bastard! Pick up!" I yelled in it. I a few seconds, Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes?"

"You little prick! You didn't tell us that there were twenty S-class demons an' that they were armed! One of them had a gun!"

"They did? Well, sorry but we didn't know that."

"Like hell ya didn't! The asshole shot Hiei!" Koenma's face paled when I said this.

"Is he alright?"

"Yukina an' Grandma are healing him right now."

"Oh, god this is bad. Yusuke, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't know. OGRE!!! Hold on please." I heard screams and the sound of something being his with wood. Koenma appeared in a few minutes. "Sorry about that."

"Fine by me. Just warn us next time or we're gonna tear you apart, limb by limb." I showed him my demon fangs when I said his. He squealed an' I hung up.

"Feeling better?" Kurama asked me.

"A little."

"Done," Yukina said as she wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Hiei-san just needs to get some rest."

"And I want everyone in this room to get some rest also." Grandma said as she finished covering Hiei's tattooed arm in a new, warded bandage. "Yukina, can you show them were they can rest?"

"Sure Genkai-sama" Yukina said as she bowed. Grandma smile and Yukina started off on the trail through the temple. "I can heal you guys too."

"Nah, we'll be fine," I said as everyone agreed with me. Yukina led us to a huge room with four futons in it.

"You guys can stay here, do you want any more blankets or pillows?"

"Chill, we'll be fine," I said. "This is great, thanks." We entered the room and got cozy quickly.

"'Night Yukina," we all said when she said goodnight to us. She left the door open as she continued down the hallway. After a while, I fell asleep. I woke due to the sun shining in my face.

"Fuck you, Sun," I said as I rolled over an' tried to get more sleep. Then I remembered Hiei an' I got up. Everyone else was probably awake. Well, I thought that until I saw Kuwabara snoring like a chainsaw. I licked him in the ribs like I would a soccer ball. Hey, if I can't sleep, neitha should he. "Kuwabara! Get the fuck up!"

"Leave me tha fuck alone," Kuwabara muttered as he went back to sleep. Just then an idea came to me.

"Fine, I'll tell Yukina you said that," I said as I got up and started to walk away.

"WHAT?! NO!!!" Kuwabara then got out of bed an' raced me to the living room/place we came in. we made it there an' saw that no one was there, not even Hiei. "Hey, where'd Shorty go?"

"Shit!" I yelled. "He was supposed to rest." Kuwabara an' I looked at each other with a worried expression on our faces. "You check the temple, I'll take the woods." I ran out the door an' started to search the trees for any sign of Hiei. Finally I found one, I found a tree with a black clothed figure in it. "HIEI!!!" The shot up from it's rest an' looked down at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hiei asked as he glared at me.

"You've gotta come inside."

"Why would I do that?"

"Umm…'cause…Dammit! Just come inside!"

"Hn."

"Fine, I'll just tell Kurama, Yukina, and Grandma, they'll get you out. One way or another."

"I hate you _sooo_ much." Hiei jumped out of the tree an' landed next to me soundlessly.

"So sorry 'cause I _love_ you," I joked. I hugged Hiei as hard as I could to make sure that he couldn't run away.

"What the fuck are you smoking?" Hiei growled as he struggled to get out.

"Nothin'." I carried Hiei this way back to the temple. I let him go when we reached the door. I opened it an' Yukina ran out.

"Hiei-san! Were did you go?" She asked Hiei as she hugged him. I grinned as I saw that Hiei was trying to figure out what to do. He awkwardly patted her back instead of hugging her.

"Yes, where did you go Hiei?" Kurama asked from behind me, scaring me to death. "Sorry about that Yusuke." I nodded as I held me heart.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Hiei said as Yukina let Hiei go.

"No, you were shot yesterday and you need rest," Kurama said as he picked Hiei up.

"Put me the fuck down!" Hiei yelled as he squirmed.

"A little help, Yusuke?"

"Why not?" I helped Kurama get Hiei inside the temple. Kurama formed some seeds into vines that were fireproof. He used them to tie Hiei to the futon. He also crushed a few seeds from his hair and sprinkled them over the struggling Hiei. After doing this, Hiei became calm an' closed his eyes.

"What was that?" Yukina asked as she checked Hiei to make sure that he was fine.

"Seeds from a sleeping plant," Kurama said. "Don't worry, there are no side effects from this one." Yukina nodded as she left the room to make herbal tea for everyone. I hate that stuff with a passion. The sliding door was practically ripped open. I looked up to see who it was and what I saw frightened me.

"KEIKO!!!" I yelled as I hid behind Kurama, who was trying to get away from the area unscathed.

"Yusuke," Keiko growled in low voice. Oh yeah, I'm gonna die for the third time. "Where were you yesterday?" Koenma you better send me to heaven for going on that mission!

"Kurama?" I asked, no pleaded for him to take this one.

"Umm…Keiko, we went one a mission yesterday. It was supposed to be quick enough to let Yusuke be only a few minutes late, but one of the demons had a gun," Kurama said as I thanked him in his ear.

"Is everyone alright?" Keiko asked as she covered her mouth from the shock.

"Well, I tried to stop anyone from being hurt," Kurama said as he looked at the ground. "But I wasn't fast enough and Hiei was shot." Keiko gasped.

"Is he alright?"

"Now, yes."

"I'm sorry that you guys had to go through with that."

"It's okay." Damn, from now on I'm gonna have Kurama explain things to Keiko. This way I don't get in trouble.

"Keiko-san!" Yukina yelled as she put the tea on the nightstand.

"Yukina!" They ran an' hugged each other.

"Run!" I whispered in Kurama's ear. He nodded and we bolted out of the resting area/living room. Later that night, we all left Grandma's temple. Right when we were about to spilt up, we communicator rang. I opened it an' saw Botan. "Yeah, whatchya want now?"

"Yusuke! There has been a robbery in King Enma's vaults! You four have to catch the demons before they take over the three worlds!"

"How many, how strong, where, armed or not, what does it do, an' how long do we have?"

"There is four of them, they're S-class, in the eastern part of the Makai, not armed, it can give anyone immense power under the full moon, it can be used for mind control, or be use to heal, and you've got three weeks."

"Gotchya!" I hung up an' looked at everyone. "You guys ready?" Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded. "Sorry Keiko gotta go."

"Be careful," Keiko said as she hugged us all. I waved an' we ran for the park. There we can have a portal made to the Eastern Makai. When the portal was made, we jumped in an' landed on our feet, well, Kuwabara landed on his ass.

"Hey, can you two track them?" I asked Kurama an' Hiei.

"If Hiei can tell me the types I can track them as Yoko," Kurama said.

"Just hope that they don't have a certain type of wards," Hiei said as he took off his bandana an' opened his Jagan while closing his other eyes. His Jagan was surrounded in a light to dark purple color. After a while Hiei started to talk. "There is a Neko, Fire demon, Water…AHH!!!" Hiei's Jagan started to become electrocuted by red bolt. He covered his Jagan with his hand as he screamed.

"HIEI!" we yelled as Kurama took out some golden seeds. He grew them into a few, small plants. He took the petals and crushed them; he blew the dust into Hiei's eyes. Hiei's Jagan started to close from the dust and Hiei's screams died down as he collapsed to the ground.

"What was that?" I asked Kurama as we helped Hiei to his feet.

"It was Kin Minoru, it helps the person receiving it relax and sleep for a short period of time," Kurama said. "Hiei should awake in a few seconds." Just as Kurama said, Hiei began to stir.

"Ugh," Hiei muttered as he started to stand and held his head. At first he couldn't keep balance, but after a while he was able to. "Damn mother fuckers."

"Hiei, what happened?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei looked at Kurama.

"The damn assholes figured out what I was doing at they had some bitch cast something on me," Hiei said.

"Did you see all four of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they sure as hell know it, as I was saying earlier, the last two was a Water demon and a Succubus," Hiei said as he rubbed his temples.

"I have something for that," Kurama said as he reached in his hair for some more seeds.

"Fine, can't be any worse," Hiei said as Kurama started to pour a small amount of energy in to the seed in his hand. After a few seconds, it sprouted into something that looked like mint.

"Here, this will get rid of that headache. Only eat one leave though." Hiei swallowed the leave whole. We then waited for Kurama to turn into Yoko an' then we started to search for the demons. After seven hours of walking, Kuwabara started to complain about his feet. We set up camp when no one could stand it anymore. Hiei set up the fire as Kuwabara hunted and Kurama cooked. I got to eat. After dinner, we decided to take turns guarding while the others slept.

"How long should we stay up?" Kuwabara asked as he yawned.

"Hold on…two hours each, how wants the first watch?" Kurama asked.

"I'll take it," Hiei said when no one else volunteered.

"Wake me up in second," Kurama said.

"I'll take third," I said.

"And I get last," Kuwabara said. "Goodnight guys." Kuwabara then went to sleep on the ground. Kurama and I set up bed out of leaves as Hiei went into the closest tree.

"Night guys," I yawned.

"Goodnight."

"Hn." With that, I fell asleep an' didn't wake up for hours. When I did, I wanted more sleep.

"Yusuke, wake up," Kurama said as he shook me. I grumbled as I sat up. Leaves were in my hair I was sure of it.

"I hate waking up."

"Sorry."

"Sleep well."

"Will try." I sat down near the fire an' looked in the trees for Hiei. After a while I found him out cold. How the hell can he sleep in a tree? After two hours I got to wake up Kuwabara, which was fun. He was lying on his back with drool coming out of his mouth and covered his face. If that wasn't ugly I didn't know what is.

"Hey ugly! Get up!" I yelled as I jumped onto Kuwabara's stomach. He shot up as I jumped off. "You're turn I'm gonna sleep." As I walked over to my bed of leaves, I heard Kuwabara mutter 'damn you Urameshi'. Mission complete. I lay down and started to drift off when Kuwabara started to yell.

"EVERYONE GET UP!!! COMPANY'S ON IT'S WAY HERE!!!" Kuwabara yelled, waking us up.

"Fool, I'm going to check it out," Hiei said as he flitted away. In a few seconds he came back. "Seems like they found us."

"Damn, well it makes or time shorter than what we expected," I said. When we got rid of the fire, a blast of bright red energy flew to the wood and made it burn again.

"Hi." Some chick wearing barely any clothes said as she stepped in the light. Her voice was full of lust, she was kinda short, and her thick black hair went to her waist. Her skin was tan, eyes were normal and bright blue, and she was curvy. Three others came in after her. One was taller than two Kuwabara's standing on each other; he had short green hair, muscles like Toguro, his eyes were beady and a dark purple, he was wearing a red and white Chinese tunic, and he was paler than pale. The dude in the middle, had short navy hair, muscled, light yellow eyes that were pointed up in the corners, he was around my height, and he was wearing a white tank top and white pants. The last dude was shorter than Hiei, his eyes were normal and a deep black color, he wasn't really muscled, he had brown hair that went to his shoulders, and he was wearing a red shirt and white pants. "My name is Tsukiko." She pointed to the tall dude, "he is Ryo," she then pointed to the second tallest dude, "this is Nanashi," she then pointed to the shortest guy, "and he is Katsu."

"You are all under arrest, return the Gem or else!" I yelled. Tsukiko grinned, not a good grin neitha, it was like the type that Hiei has before he kills, which is never good.

"I will give you the Gem, _if_ you trade me something else," Tsukiko said as her grin widened.

"Why do we always have to trade? Fine…what do you want for it?" I grumbled. At least I'd be able to drink this away when I get back.

"Him," Tsukiko pointed to Hiei. Hiei's eyes were twitching, I'm pretty sure that his Jagan was also, as he growled.

"Fuck no," Hiei growled in a low voice.

"I will get you, one way or another," Tsukiko said. When she did, her three lackeys started to glow different colors. Ryo was glowing a deep blue as he started to look like he was made out of water, you know, blue an' wavy. Nanashi was glowing a light green as he grew dark blue ears, a dark blue tail, long, black claws, and whiskers. Katsu was glowing a dark red, his hair turned white while his eyes turned red, his hands were covered in red-orange flames.

"Bring it on," I said as we jumped into battle. From what I saw, Kurama was fighting Tsukiko, Hiei was going against Nanashi, Kuwabara was running from Katsu, and I was fighting, well trying to at least, Ryo. After a few seconds of fighting, I heard Kuwabara screaming 'IT BURNS, IT BURNS!'. Naturally, I was winning my fight, sort of. He had managed to un-gel my hair when he tried to drown me. Keyword _tried_. After a while, he started to tire out. Thank you Grandma for training me for that many years _without_ breaks! I won when he fell unconscious and I was soaked to the bone. Since I was done, I decided to watch the others fight, see how they were coming along. Kurama had tied her up in vines; he had a few scratches on his face and one long one on his torso. Kuwabara on the other hand, was covered head to feet in burns. Luckily, he still had most of his pants up. His opponent, big word ain't it, was knocked unconscious due to slipping and falling out of a tree. Hiei, killed Nanashi, actually, he burnt him to a crisp. Hiei had long gashes on his torso and arms. "That was fun."

"Says you!" Kuwabara yelled as he peeled the dead skin off. "Man this hurts!"

"There is an easier way to do that," Hiei said as he started to unsheathe his katana.

"I'll pass!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Stop it you two," Kurama said. "We have to find the Gem first, then you can skin Kuwabara." I grinned, as did Hiei.

"Hey, where did you stash the stupid Gem?" I asked Tsukiko as I shook her to get her attention away from Hiei.

"I'll never tell," Tsukiko sang.

"I have it." We turned around and a dude a bit taller than Kuwabara was standing there. His eyes were a bright orange color, his hair was pitch black, he was muscled, and was wearing a blue tunic. He grinned at us with huge fangs as he pulled the purple Gem as big as Kuwabara's head, out of thin air. "If you want it, you will have to beat me in a fight to get it."

"Another fight!" I moaned. "Can I at least dry off first?" Everyone in my group sweat dropped as I grinned.

"Now is not the time for jokes Yusuke," Kurama said as he took a rose out of his hair. I really want to know how he does that. He transformed it into his Rose Whip. Kuwabara created his sword as Hiei tightened his grip on his katana. I just got ready to fight with my fists before taking any shots with my Spirit gun.

"The prize of winning is the Gem and the losers pelts," The dude in blue said. "But I like to know who I kill, and I'm pretty sure you do also. My name is Yasu, I already know you four."

"Boy, do I feel special," I said sarcastically. "Come on, I'm getting bored." Yasu grinned.

"Fine by me," Yasu said. His energy increased greatly as he vanished.

"Where the fuck did he go?" I asked as we looked around. After a while of looking, he appeared behind Kuwabara. "Look out!" Kuwabara turned around and locked eyes with Yasu as we ran towards him. Hiei got there first and kicked Kuwabara's feet out from underneath him, causing him to fall and not have his head impaled by the broad sword that he had gotten from hell knows where. Hiei got out of the way of the attack and Yasu disappeared.

"Damn that hurt!" Kuwabara said as Kurama and I helped him to his feet. Hiei was looking for ay signs of him from the ground.

"Yeah, well it would have hurt a hell of a lot worse if Hiei hadn't have made in time," I said as he rubbed his ass.

"Any sign yet?" Kurama asked as we got ready for any sudden attacks.

"None yet," Hiei said as he scanned the area. "Make sure no one attacks, I'm going to use my Jagan." Hiei opened his Jagan and closed his eyes. "He is blocking me." With that Hiei closed and covered his Jagan.

"Damn asshole, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIDING!!! ARE YOU SCARED OR SOMETHING?" I yelled.

"You never do change," Hiei muttered as he and Kurama rolled their eyes.

"Shut it."

"Looking for me?" Yasu asked as he appeared in front of us. "I believe that you do not like that trick of mine, let's try another then."

"Can't you just fight like a normal fucking demon?" I asked. Kurama and Hiei growled at me for that, plus Kurama's tail was twitching. "No offense guys." Yasu started to mutter something under his breath and the ground started to shake. "A earthquake?!"

"No! He is summoning demons from the very pits of hell," Kurama said as Kuwabara had to hold onto something to keep from falling. A huge rip formed on the ground in the middle of our camp. The fire fell into the hole as fire came out. A loud roar emanated from it as a huge form jumped out of it. The thing was covered in black scales that reflected green light. It had red, glowing eyes, two huge horns coming from it's forehead, that curved towards it's head, a thick tail, and long claws. It looked like it was smiling at us, its grin seethed of pure evil, hatred, and death. It was almost like Byakko's little minions. This was a thing not to be reckoned with.

"I would like you to meet my friend, Amatsu Mikaboshi," Yasu said as he grinned. "Amatsu, are you hungry?" The thing roared. I knew what this meant, we were gonna be its dinner. "Well, enjoy these four morsels." The beast roared an' leapt at us. Luckily, we got out of its way before it could eat us. Hiei jumped into a tree and it started to follow him.

"HIEI!!!" we yelled as we tried to follow the through the trees. It caught up to Hiei an' almost bit a chunk out of his arm, no, it almost took his arm. Hiei jumped out of the trees at the last second to evade it. Hiei landed on the ground an' Kurama an' I jumped down, Kuwabara was still trying to climb the tree.

"Spirit gun!" I yelled as I shot it in its face. It screamed as it tried to get the pain away. That was when we all attacked it. Kurama stayed a distance back while using plants and his whip on its right side, Kuwabara was hitting it from behind, I was shooting at its left side, and Hiei was attacking its front with his katana. But it did something that we weren't expecting. While attacking it, it jumped and tackled Hiei to the ground. It had Hiei's arms and legs pinned while it bit into his left shoulder. Hiei screamed as it bit down harder. We ran over to them an' tried to get it off. Kurama wrapped his whip around its head an' he was tugging on it as hard as he could. Kuwabara an' I were pulling on its horns to try to get it off. It removed its mouth from Hiei's shoulder as it tried to get us off. It was still on Hiei, but it jumped off an' we let go of it.

"Are you alright?" I asked Hiei as he started to get up. He nodded as he stood up while he put his right hand on his shoulder. He removed it an' looked at the blood. We were about to go back to attacking it but it was wrapped in thick vines with huge thorns sticking out of the sides. "You shouldn't have taken all of the fun Kurama!"

"Sorry Yusuke, maybe next time," Kurama said as we turned to face Yasu.

"Now it's your turn," I said. Yasu was grinning though.

"Think again," Yasu said as he pointed to Hiei. "You think that Amatsu's bites were not poisoned? Your little friend is going to be in trouble soon." I face Hiei an' saw that he was paler than usual. I faced Yasu again an' saw a sword though his neck.

"Don't call me little," Hiei growled as he came from behind Yasu, twisting the katana with him. Blood gushed from the cut, Hiei cut the rest of the skin that connected his head to his shoulders an' Yasu's head fell to the floor with a dull thump. A few seconds later, his body went down, twitching.

"So much for next time," I muttered as I crossed my arms. Kurama shrugged as we went over to Hiei. "Good job!"

"What are we gonna do 'bout the bodies?" Kuwabara asked.

"Throw them into hell," Hiei said as we looked into the hole. "There souls are already there."

"I vote for Kuwabara!" Everyone but Kuwabara yelled.

"Damn it!" Kuwabara yelled as he went to go an' kick the bodies into the pit. Along the way he tripped a few times.

"Hiei, let me check your shoulder," Kurama said as he searched through his hair, probably for seeds that could help.

"I'm fine, Kurama," Hiei muttered as his eyes started to become glazed. Hiei yawned as he disappeared. We looked around an' found him asleep in a tree.

"I'm going to go get him," Kurama said as he jumped into the tree soundlessly. In a matter of hours, it was actually seconds but it felt like hours, he came back with Hiei still asleep. "Tell Kuwabara to be quiet, this takes patience, and you have to be quiet also."

"Will do," I said as I ran over to Kuwabara. "Yo, ugly! We've gotta be quiet, Kurama's gonna do something to try an' stop the poison in Hiei." Kuwabara nodded an' we went back to see what was happening. Kurama had a weird looking plant in his hand, it had bright, neon-ish pink leaves, a few plant were growing from the ground an' went straight into Hiei's shoulder. Blood was starting to puddle around Hiei's shoulder.

"This isn't good," Kurama said.

I want two reviews and I will add another part. Sorry about all the rhymes, didn't mean to have them, it just came out that way. Ja ne!


	2. Authors Note

Okay, I have no idea to that question. If you want it to be a shonen-ai or yaoi, tell me and I will. But I have no idea for the plot; I make things up as I go, so if anyone wants it to be that way…oh, and if you want pairings, you need to tell me that too. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews ppl! As I promised, here's the next chapter.

"What is it Kurama?" I asked as Kurama started to bite down on his lower lip.

"I don't have anything for this type of poison, I've never seen this kind before," Kurama said as he took some of the leaves for the plant in his hand and put the on Hiei's shoulder with pressure. Blood started to gush around the leaves. "We have to bring him to Genkai's temple and have them look at it."

"Sure, I'll have Botan get us a portal to go through," I said as I searched my pockets for the stupid little communicator. After a while, dumb an' ugly decide to come over to pay a visit.

"What's happenin'?" Kuwabara asked as he wiped blood onto the sides of his pants. Kurama started to tell him what he found out so far. I flipped the purple top to the communicator open and yelled.

"YO BOTAN!!! PICK UP ANYONE!!!" I yelled, after a few seconds, Botan appeared. She had her fingers cleaning out her ears. Why, don't know.

"You yelled," Botan said as she removed her fingers.

"Ya, send us a portal to Grandma's, the missions done and we've got a problem."

"You actually have the Gem already!" Botan's face lit up.

"Kuwabara has the stupid thing."

"What thing?" Kuwabara asked as he scratched the top of his head.

"The Gem, you did take it from Yasu, _right_?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I thought tha' ya did it," Kuwabara said.

"Botan, hold on for a bit." I gave the communicator to Kurama. "YOUR TELLIN' ME THAT YOU THREW THE BODY INTO HELL WHEN IT STILL HAD THE GEM!!!" I yelled as I tackled Kuwabara to the ground. I started to punch him in the face as he tried to get away. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING!!! IF I COULD, I WOULD THROW YOU DOWN THERE TO GET IT!!!" I think someone said something, 'cause I was ripped off of Kuwabara, and forced to stand. I looked to see who it was and I saw Kurama.

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said as he went to help Kuwabara to his feet. I looked around 'cause I heard something moving where Kurama was before. I saw Hiei looking at us with dazed eyes as he tried to get up. The plants in his shoulder stopped him from getting even an inch from the ground.

"Umm, Kurama," I said as I pointed to Hiei. Kurama looked at me and then to where I was pointing. Hiei growled at the plants as he tried to get them out of his shoulder.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he ran over to Hiei. "You need to rest." Kurama kneeled next to Hiei and lightly pushed him back to the ground.

"How the fuck did I get on the ground?" Hiei asked as he looked at Kurama. Kurama didn't have chance to answer 'cause Hiei yawned an' fell back asleep.

"Here Yusuke," Kurama said as he tossed the open communicator to me. I caught it an' saw Botan.

"Make that two problems an' a baka," I told Botan. "First things first, can you get us to Grandma's?"

"Sure, hold on!" Botan said as she disappeared from the screen. I closed the thing an' put it in my left pocket. A few seconds passed an' still nothing. A portal appeared right next to Kuwabara.

"To Grandma's house we go!" I said as I started to walk near the portal. "You need help Kurama?" Kurama shook his head as he got rid of the plants an' picked Hiei up, bridal-style. We went through the portal an' landed before the steps to the temple. "Maybe next time they can get us one to bring us PAST THE DAMN STAIRS!!!" We started to run up them, but Kuwabara tripped an' rolled back down. Kurama stopped me an' we had to wait for the baka. After three minutes of watching him roll an' twist, we decided, for Hiei's sake, to go without him. We made it to the temple an' I opened the sliding door for Kurama. See, I can be nice, when I feel like it. "YUKINA!!! OLD HAG!!! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!!!" Grandma appeared.

"Again?" Genkai asked as Yukina appeared with bandage wraps for what she couldn't heal.

"Yes, Hiei is poisoned though," Kurama said as he put Hiei down on a futon nearby.

"I swear, he has a target glued to him somewhere," Grandma said as she an' Yukina went to inspect the injuries. Kurama took the bandages an' started to wrap our injuries. When he was done with Kuwabara an' all of his burns, he worked on my cuts, then himself. "This is unusual."

"Did you find out anything, my dear sweet Yukina?" Kuwabara said as he tried to make a pass at Yukina. Luckily, Hiei was asleep, so I got to do the honors of hitting him. "What was tha' for Urameshi?"

"For being an ass," I said. Yukina still didn't get what Kuwabara meant, an' luckily, she probably never will. "You can continue."

"Thank you, I think. Will Kazuma be alright?" Yukina asked as she looked at Kuwabara's face, which was planted to the floor.

"Yup, just ignore him," I said as I kicked him.

"Okay, well, we know that Hiei-san was poisoned but we do not know by what or what type it is," Yukina said as she looked at Hiei.

"Long story on what happened," I said as I grinned. "I'll make it short, umm…we got in a fight, won, got in another, won, got in another, won, an' that's about it."

"Dim wit," The old hag said as she tapped her foot. "Do I have to Keiko over here for you to tell the whole story?" When I heard this I froze.

"NO!!! Kurama, you wanna tell them?" I said as I recalled the last encounter with Keiko.

"Sure," Kurama said as he told them. Yukina sat down next to Hiei during Kurama's extremely vivid tale. A few times I saw Yukina wince. I looked down an' saw that Kuwabara was drooling on the floor. I kicked him, his puddle got closer to my shoes. He snorted an' grabbed my led as he rolled over. Now drool had completely covered my right shoe an' I was pissed. My eye started to twitch, I went to kick him but something stopped me. I looked at my other foot an' saw vines wrapped around it. "Hold on Yusuke." He walked over to Kuwabara with a few seeds in his hands. He grew the seeds into normal looking plants and put them near Kuwabara's nose. After a few seconds, Kuwabara's face started to twitch. He let go off my foot an' I immediately kicked him in the ribs.

"BUNNIES!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he sat up.

"Took you long enough," I said as I wiped my shoe off on his pants. Kurama started to laugh behind his hand. Yukina had her hand over her mouth, an' the old hag slapped herself on her forehead.

"Bakas," Grandma muttered as she removed her wrinkled, old hand.

"Better to be a young baka than an old, shriveled up hag," I said as I examined my shoes.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Damn straight, BETTER TO BE A YOUNG BAKA THAN AN OLD, SHRIVELED UP HAG!!! What are you going senile already?" I yelled. Yukina's eyes were wide, along with Kurama's. Kuwabara was laughing his ass off, an' Grandma's eye was twitching like there was no tomorrow.

"Run Yusuke!" Kurama yelled. I took that as a cue an' I bolted out of the room. The old hag was close in pursuit.

"Don't break a hip!" I yelled back to Grandma. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going an' I ran headfirst into a wall.

"Same goes to you," Grandma said as he punched me in the back of the head. "You never learn."

"Damn you," I muttered as I rubbed my face.

"Is everyone alright?" Yukina asked when we walked back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. The dumbass didn't damage anything he uses," Grandma said as she sat down.

"So, you went through all of that in less than twenty-four hours?" Yukina asked. We nodded. "You must be tired, follow me and I will show you where you can rest."

"Sure Yukina," we said as we followed her to the same rooms we were in last time. I lie down an' fell asleep right away. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

"Damn birds," I muttered as I blocked my ears with my pillow. I was about to go back to sleep, but I smelt food. Not just any food, breakfast food, not burnt food! I jumped out of bed an' ran towards the smell. I ran into the kitchen an' saw Kurama an' Yukina wearing pink, frilly aprons. Yukina I could understand, but Kurama? I started to laugh an' they turned to face me.

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama said as he turned back to the stove.

"Good morning!" Yukina said as she smiled. She then turned back to the stove.

"Oh, Yusuke. If I were you, I would think twice before laughing," Kurama said. What? I looked down an' saw that I was still in my boxers. DAMN!!! I knew I forgot something!

"Oh well," I said as I pulled up a chair an' sat in it. "What are you guys making?"

"Breakfast," Yukina said. I fell out of my chair.

"Umm, yeah. I meant what kind."

"The kind you eat," Kurama said.

"Can't you just answer my question?!" I asked. Just before I got an answer, Kuwabara busted into the room.

"YUKINA!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked around the room an' eventually found her. Not like it was hard, she is the only girl in the room.

"Are you trying to wake the dead?" I asked as I tried to make myself less deaf by sticking a finger in my ear an' twisting it. When I pulled it out, breakfast was ready. Yukina and Kurama took off their aprons an' they put the on the counter. Kuwabara had to go bring the old fossil her tea, Yukina asked. Breakfast consisted of everything I could eat, an' I sure as hell tried.

"I will go and check on Hiei, is that alright with everyone?" Yukina asked us. We nodded an' Kurama went to go with her. After I was done, I went to go check on the fire demon too. When I entered the room, he was still out like a light, like after Kuwabara sings a solo.

"Ugh," Hiei moaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Where the fuck am I?" Yukina's face lit up as she hugged Hiei. Hiei, still not putting the pieces together, slowly patted her back as she hugged him.

"You're at Genkai's temple," Kurama said he helped Hiei sit up after Yukina let him go.

"How the fuck did I get here?" Hiei asked.

"We'll tell you after breakfast, that is if Yusuke didn't eat the cupboards along with the food," Kurama said as he help Hiei walk to the kitchen, even though Hiei protested the entire time. He gave up his struggle when Yukina asked.

"Nothing like a second breakfast," I said as I stretched.

"Hungry again, Yusuke?" Kurama asked as he an' Yukina put the aprons back on. Hiei yawned as Yukina an' Kurama started to cook again. Kuwabara came back while I was starting to get a conversation going with Hiei.

"Shorty's awake!" Kuwabara yelled as he entered the kitchen. When he screamed, Hiei an' I had to cover our ears to prevent them from bleeding. "How're ya feelin'?"

"I was feeling better when I didn't have to see your face," Hiei muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Could you stop yelling Kazuma?" Yukina asked when everyone in a ten-mile radius removed their hands from their ears. "Hiei just woke up."

"Sure Yukina!" Kuwabara said. Kurama an' Yukina carried another huge platter of food to the table. I picked up my knife an' fork for the second time this hour, an' dug in as soon as the platter touched the table. After a few minutes, everything on the plate was gone, including the doily. Kuwabara ate the doily on 'accident'; he probably thought that it was a strip of pancakes.

"Hiei, you barely ate anything," Kurama said as he an' Yukina looked at Hiei, who was still yawning.

"I'm not hungry, just tired," Hiei said as he yawned again.

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked.

"I told you guys-" Hiei started to say. He stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes rolled back to the whites, blood poured out of his mouth, an' his head fell back.

"HIEI!" we yelled as we tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Kurama picked him up as we ran into the room he was in earlier. Kurama put him down an' Yukina sent Kuwabara to go get Grandma.

"He's burning up," Kurama said as he put his hand to Hiei's forehead. Yukina ran to get some water as I went to get the towels. I got them an' ran back as fast I could. Hiei's breathing had turned into gasps for air. His face was flushed as he shivered. Now I knew something was wrong. The old hag came back with Kuwabara.

"What happened?" Grandma asked as we tried to get Hiei's temperature back to normal. Luckily, Kurama knew how high Hiei's temperature should be. Yukina told Grandma as we kept soaking the towels. Hiei's Jagan started to bleed. I noticed this when I went to put a cold towel on his forehead.

"Kurama?" I directed Kurama's attention to the bleeding Jagan.

"SHIT!!!" Kurama yelled. "We've got to stop the bleeding!"

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer. Two more reviews will get the next one up. And if you want it to be shonen-ai, yaoi, or if you want pairings, tell me in your reviews! If no one says anything, I'll do the picking _grins evilly_ . Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews! Fine by me, sammy. I don't mind letting Kuwabara be alone forever. That might just save mankind! I let my mind wander free for a while and this is what it came up with, the new pairings are YusukeKeiko, HieiKurama, TouyaYukina, KoenmaBotan, and JinAyame. Don't worry; you wont see the 'other' stuff until later on, _way_ later on. So it will be shonen-ai ish leading to yaoi later on. Sorry hieisasukeluver, but I don't want to scar Yukina for life. I'll try to keep the swearing part in mind. Enjoy!

"How the fuck do we do that?" I asked as the old dinosaur left the room.

"With these," The old hag said when she returned. She held out wards. Now I know that when Hiei wakes up, he wont be a happy camper. Just as the fossil went to put it on Hiei's Jagan, his Jagan went blank, kinda glazed over, like it died. Grandma stopped for a second before she slapped it on. The bleeding stopped, well the Jagan's did.

"What the fuck kinda mess up wards were those?" I asked.

"They seal the demons energy," Kurama said as he put a cold cloth on Hiei's forehead. "Hiei's Jagan is the source of his energy, when it bleeds, it usually means that there is something wrong with his system."

"In English?" I asked. I hate being in the loop.

"Just drop it dimwit," The old sack of skin an' bones said.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked as I started to grin. The next thing I knew, I was seeing the floor, up close an' personal. "Damn you old bitch!" I yelled as I jumped up from the floor. I saw everyone but Yukina and Oldie giggling, Hiei was unable to, plus he would only smirk anyways. Well, I wouldn't call what Kuwabara was doing giggling, more like not being able to breathe, only laugh. Yukina's eyes were wide and Genkai's eye was twitching…again. She seems to do that a lot lately.

"Maybe you should settle this without violence?" Yukina said as she saw that old, granny panties was gonna try an' make a move. Not like that! She's way too old for me. I'd rather kiss Kuwabara, and that's saying something! The almost senile, old bat started to grin. Kinda like the Cheshire cat on Alice in Wonderland, don't ask how I know.

"Fine, meet me at the clearing tomorrow. I'm going to make you sweat," Grandma said. Kuwabara then covered his eyes.

"BAD IMAGES!!! BAD IMAGES!!!" the baka yelled as he fell to the floor, twitching. What is this, National Twitching month?

"What is it Kuwabara?" Kurama said as he an' Yukina ran to his sides to see if anything was wrong…well more than usual.

"In my mind-" Kuwabara said. Wait, Kuwabara has a mind??? When the fuck did this happen? "-I saw Urameshi fucking Genkai in the clearing!" Right then I threw up. Granny did to, Yukina had no idea what he meant by 'fucking', an' Kurama gagged.

"What do you mean Kazuma?" Yukina asked. Kurama then went over to Yukina an' she turned a light shade of green. "Please excuse me." Yukina ran out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. She then returned in a few minutes, no longer green. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," the old wench said. Ya know what, I think it was better when she was in her room. As they say, out of sight, out of mind. Problem is, who are 'they'?

"Back on track," Kurama said when everyone had recovered from Kuwabara's little 'announcement'. "We have to find out what is wrong with Hiei, and to do that we must go to the Reikai."

"To Pacifier's Kingdom we go!" I yelled as I stood up. Kurama and Granny from hell raised their eyebrows. Like I've never done this before, they should know me by now.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Oldie two locks asked. Seriously, I think she's losing her hair.

"Umm, Kurama?" I asked. Kurama smiled.

"Reikai has a book of all known poisons in the Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai. All we need to do is get it from Koenma's library. Then we can find, or in certain cases, make a antidote. But first, we need to get permission from Koenma, I wont break my probation if he is willing to comply," Kurama said as he looked at all of us.

"Sure, if we can't get a vacation from Mr. I'm high an' Mighty, Yet I Still Shit In my Pants, than he can at least give us a book to borrow," I said as I started to search my pockets. Did I put it in the left of the right? I think it was the…GOT IT!!! I pulled it out an' flipped it open. "YO!!! PACIFIER SUCKER!!! PICK UP!!!" Koenma's face appeared.

"Is everything alright? How did the last mission go? Did you get the Gem?" Koenma started his line of fire, question after question, WITHOUT BREATHING!!!

"Hey! Stop talking; you're giving me a headache. Just get us to your library."

"Why do you-"

"Just send the portal, Kurama will tell you."

"Fine."

"You guys ready?" I asked Kurama an' Kuwabara as I hung up the communicator. Kurama nodded, Kuwabara was **_'trying'_** to talk to Yukina. Notice how it is different from any other word, hence the underlined, bold, an' in italics, that's because all he did was mutter an' spit. I'm surprised that we didn't need a boat an' a raincoat for Yukina. The portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Time to see the baby!" We went through the portal and were met by a stack of papers an' ogres running like their life depended on it. Maybe they had to change Koenma's diaper, which would explain the running away part.

"Now that you are here, WHERE'S THE GEM???????" Koenma yelled as he jumped out from behind the stacks of paper. My heart felt like it stopped.

"What the fuck was that for?!!!!! You trying to give me a heart attack?!?!?!? IT"S NOT MY TIME TO DIE, AT LEAST FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!!!" I yelled at the teenage-looking Koenma.

"Sorry, now where was I? Oh yes, why do you need the book Kurama?" Kurama grinned as he looked at Koenma. You know what? I know a lot of people whose names begin with a 'K'.

"I'll tell you while we get the book," Kurama said as he let Koenma lead us out of the room. On the way there, I was arguing with Kuwabaka. Look! Another K! Am I the only one with a Y?

"Just shut your face an' move your fat ass!" I yelled at Kuwabara.

"My ass isn't fat!" Kuwabara yelled as he made an attempt to look at it.

"Your head is."

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"We're here," Koenma said, stopping our fight. We walked in as quietly as possible. Koenma told us that any loud sound can set off traps. That plus the fact that Kurama said he would rip out our voice boxes an' intestines, shove our voice boxes down our throat while we were gagged with our intestines. I bet he wouldn't threaten us if Hiei were here. You know what, if I didn't know any better, an' according to Keiko…I don't, I'd think he likes Hiei. Fuck! He likes Hiei! Wait does Hiei know?

"Yusuke?" Kurama said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked as I came back to reality, well the world with Keiko in it, kinda.

"Are you alright?" Koenma asked. I nodded.

"Um, Kurama? Can I speak to you alone for a sec?" I asked as everyone stared at me.

"Of course." Kurama an' I walked to a secluded part of the huge fucking library. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell us that you liked Hiei." Kurama blushed redder than his hair, is that even possible?

"Where did you hear that?"

"I figured it out. Does he know?"

"Umm, no."

"Well you gotta tell him."

"I will; I'm just not ready yet."

"Well, good luck when you do."

"Thanks, we better get back to the group." With that, Kurama and I started off to find the rest of our gang. "And Yusuke."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." We found Kuwabara standing on a tall ladder while Koenma was sleeping underneath it; his pacifier was on the floor next to him. "Do you want the honor, or should I?"

"You, I wont be a part of this." I grinned as I walked over to the ladder as quietly as I could. Koenma was still asleep as I grabbed the sides of the ladder. I looked back to Kurama, asking him, with my eyes, if he was sure. He nodded. I turned back to the ladder an' shrugged. I started to shake the ladder an' I heard Kuwabara scream. I then pulled it away from the bookshelf as hard as I could, which was difficult because Kuwabara weighs more than the entire library. With that yank, Kuwabara fell from the sky, an' landed on the sleeping Koenma. Koenma woke up when the baka landed on him. But what really made me an' Kurama laugh was the fact that Kuwabara landed with his ass on Koenma's face. Koenma then fainted from the smell, or something close to that, and Kuwabaka was stunned from the fall. After a while, Kurama an' I got a camera, thank you Botan for sending us it, an' took a few pictures when we could finally breathe.

"Ugh," Kuwabara said as he woke up from his little Dreamland. He then stated to sit up, crushing Koenma's face. "My ass hurts." Right then, Koenma woke up. His mouth was open an' Kuwabara's ass was on it. He then bit down on Kuwabara's ass, causing us to laugh harder, an' Kuwabara to jump up. "OW!!!"

"Damn! Do you ever bathe?!" Koenma yelled as he began to suck in air like he was gonna die in a few seconds.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. Kurama an' I were still laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You," I said in between laughing.

"That's it!" Kuwabara yelled as he charged at me. When he got close enough, I tripped him an' he went flying into the nearest bookshelf. An' then the domino game began. Every bookshelf in that row was on the floor in seconds.

"NO!!!" Koenma yelled as he watched them fall to the floor. "When father finds out, he's going to kill me!"

"Oops," I said as Kuwabara staggered to his feet. "See what you just did!"

"Found it!" Kurama yelled.

"Really?" I asked as we went over to Kurama. He was sitting on the floor with a large, and I mean _large_, book in his lap. He was flipping through the pages fast than anyone I've ever seen. He then stopped flipping as he read through the page.

"We're going to need a portal to the Makai," Kurama said.

Review for more.


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews Jessica and reviewer. Glad that you liked it.

"Why'd we need to go there? Not that I'm scared," Kuwabara asked. His knees were shacking, like he ain't scared.

"We need to get a rare plant, and I do not have the seeds to grow it, so we need to go to the Makai and retrieve the plant," Kurama stated in way too many words. He might like Hiei, but damn! Just say 'We gotta get the plant for the antidote, ya scared ass, chickenshit'.

"In less words?" Kuwabaka asked as he scratched the back of his head. If I didn't know how he got a 3o/o on one, more like all…with a few exceptions, of his tests, I'd know now.

"To make the antidote for Hiei, I need a certain plant that I don't yet acquire."

"Umm."

"Damn!" I yelled. Now I was pissed at his lack of brains. "We need the damn plant! We get the plant, we make the antidote, we give it to Hiei, and Hiei gets better! How dumb are you Kuwabaka!"

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I bet he'd be the woman in Hiei an' his relationship. Are we invited to tha wedding? Better be, or I'll be pissed.

"Fine, but you're still a dumbass, bastard Kuwabara," I mumbled loud enough for him to here as Koenma sent us a portal. Right before we went threw the portal I told Koenma a piece of advice. "Oh Koenma, the gem's in hell! BYE!" All of ran through the portal as Koenma started to yell profanities that I knew all too well.

"Here we are," Kurama said as we stepped into the Makai. Luckily, we made it in one piece, unluckily; it was in a swamp that smelt worse than the walking pile of shit named Kuwabara.

"Question? Where is here?" Guess how asked that 'brilliant' question. Three clues. One: it ain't me. Two: It ain't Kurama. And three: there are only three of us.

"Do not worry about that Kuwabara," Kurama said in a voice that screamed 'you don't wanna know'. "In a nearby tree there will be a vine filled with deep purple and black flowers, we need two of them." We split into groups of three and searched for the damned flower. After three minutes of walking around in knee-deep…I have no idea what this shit is, I found the damn flowers. Kurama said that if one of us found it to whistle. I whistled and in a matter of seconds Kurama appeared.

"You found it?" Kurama asked. I could tell that he was out of breath, but he hid it well.

"Damn straight," I replied as I showed Kurama the tree full of the flowers. Kurama reached in his pocket and grabbed something. He pulled out a black pouch and put two of the flowers in it.

"Lets find Kuwabara and-" Kurama started to say, but was cut off by one of Kuwabara's girly screams.

"HELP!" The dumbass yelled. We got over to where he was an' found out tha' he was stuck in a tree.

"You or me?" I asked with a grin on my face. Let him say me, and we can say 'bye-bye' to tha tree.

"I'll get this one," Kurama replied as he started to walk near the tree. Damn, well I did get the last one. "I do not trust the look in your eyes." Damn you Yoko! "He says 'damn you too'." Kurama walked over to the tree and started to use his Yoko powers to let it bend to the ground, Kuwabaka jumped out an' the tree went back to its place.

"Thanks Kurama," The baka said as he hugged Kurama. I don't think Hiei would like that. And Kurama seemed to have noticed that because he made Kuwabara let go of him.

"Yusuke can you have Koenma send us a portal to Genkai's?" Kurama asked me.

"Ya know it," I pulled out the damn purple communicator and opened it. Why did Botan have to give me a purple one! "Yo Koenma! Pick UUUPPP!"

"What now?" Koenma asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Send us to Oldie Moldie's temple."

"Why should I?"

"Well, I could keep calling you till I die, but that would mean that I'm no longer goin' on missions so…I don' think tha' ya have a choice."

"FINE!"

"Welcome!" I closed it an' stuck it in one of my pockets. "Three…two…one." Right after I said one, a portal appeared a few inches away from Kuwabara, causing him to scream, Kurama to giggle behind his hand, and me to laugh and neva let him live it down.

"Shall we?" Kurama asked, being all 'gentlemanly', that's what Keiko calls it.

"YUKINA!" The idiot screamed as he ran into the portal. I rolled my eyes as Kurama an' I went in after him.

"Wow, you're back without any casualties, I presume that Kurama was the leader, am I right?" The old bitch said with a smirk on her wrinkled face.

"Did someone strap your diaper too tight this week? 'Cause you've been a bitch lately," I remarked. I had to say it, no one else was gonna.

"Run, Yusuke!" Kurama yelled as Grannie's eye twitched and her hands were clenching, then unclenching, then reclenching…you get the picture right. Either way, I was gonna be in a world of pain, seeing how Koenma wouldn't let me die…again. I ran as fast as I could out of the temple with Grannie 2000 running afta me.

"Just wait till I catch you!" Hag growled as she gained a bit.

"Whatchya gonna do, knit me a sweater?" Definitely not tha best thing ta do. Next thing I knew, I was seein' tree, a lot of tree. Before I passed though, I heard Yukina yell somethin'. But I'm pretty sure that it was the words 'Touya' and 'Jin'.

"Ugh," I moaned as I woke up. All of a sudden it was morning again. My face was a bit scratched up; I noticed this when I looked in the mirror. I got up an' went into the kitchen. Kurama, Yukina, Touya, and Jin. Yukina an' Kurama were wearin' the same frilly aprons as last time, only they were cooking more of different stuff.

"Hiya Urameshi!" Jin yelled as he flew over an' patted me on the back. "Neva knew ya liked trees so much. Nex' time I visi' I'll bring ya some plan's bu' I though' tha' Reddy ova there was the plan' lova." Kurama looked back at Jin with a questioning glance.

"Is it safe to presume that I am 'Reddy"?" Kurama asked Touya.

"Yes, I am Icy, Genkai is Oldie, Yusuke is Urameshi, Kuwabara is Baka, Hiei is Flamey, and Yukina is Snowy. Have I forgotten anyone here?" Touya said.

"At least the names match," I replied as I grabbed Jin by his ankles an' got him to sit down. "Be glad you aren't called a hippie, tree hugger, peace lover, sissy, or a pansy." Kurama rolled his eyes as he returned to cookin'. That's when I noticed that his hair was in a ponytail. I bit down on my knuckles to keep from laughing.

"How are you feeling Yusuke?" Touya asked, trying ta distract me from laughing.

"Yeah, I was on ma way flyin' an' we saw oldie chasin' ya an' ya ran face first inta a tree. With the force ya musta been travlin', I' musta fel' like a ton a' bricks, or a' ton a anythin' cause a' ton of feather's weighs tha same as a to a' bricks, am I righ'?" Jin said as feast as he probably could.

"You need subtitles," Touya said as he shook his head.

"Ya can say that again," I said.

"You need subtitles," Jin replied smiling. We gave him odd looks and he returned 'em. "Wha? Ya neva said tha' he had ta' say I', ya jus' said ta' say I' again."

Review for more.


	6. Chapter Five

Thanks for the reviews Animefouryou, reviewer, and LoversPastForgotten! I have a question for Animefouryou, are you calling me Jessica or yourself?

"How much sugar did ya' have today Jin?" I asked. 'Windy' over there is know trying to see how many times he could fly around in circles before he falls to the floor dizzy.

"How many' bags waz' I' Icy?" Jin asked as he continued to fly. Touya began to count on his fingers until he ran out.

"At least one hundred bags," Touya said as he blinked rapidly from tryin' to follow Jin with his eyes for more than twenty seconds.

"Waz' tha' numba' I'm at now Icy?" Jin asked, still flying. Now I was starting to get dizzy from his flying. I looked at the table and it was spinning. I watched it till it stopped moving.

"Five thousand seven hundred twenty one…two…three…four…" Touya said but Yukina and Kurama cut him off.

"Breakfast!" They said at the same time. Kurama and Yukina placed another huge platter of food on the table and sat down. We ate and after we were done Kurama, along with the help of Touya and Yukina, went to make the antidote. I went to watch. Kurama had Yukina and Touya freeze the plants. After they were frozen, Kurama took the plants and ripped the frozen petals off while Yukina and Touya made it so that they wouldn't defrost. Kurama took the ten, frozen petals and cut them into small pieces. He took the pieces and put them into Hiei's mouth. Kurama tilted Hiei's head back so they could slide down his throat.

"Hiei will wake up in a few minutes," Kurama said.

"Okay, I'll go prepare something for Hiei to eat," Yukina said as she stood up and left the room. Jin was arguing with Kuwabara while we waited for Hiei ta wake up. Afta' a while, I started to zone out, half of tha time I couldn't even understand Jin's accent or Kuwabara's screeching.

"Ugh," Hiei said as his eyes fluttered open. Hiei opened two of his eyes and looked around the room. Nope, tha's not right. He made it an eighth around the room and then Jin flew over to Hiei. From the angle I was at, it looked like Jin was kissing Hiei.

"Hiya Flamey!" Jin yelled. "Tha' otha's said tha' ya' was out for a long time. Wha' happen'? Fall outta a tree? Did ya know tha' Urameshi ran inta' a tree? I though' tha' ya're boyfrien' Reddy was tha tree-lova. Did ya have a goo' nap?"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Hiei asked; he didn't look fully awake yet.

"How are you feeling Hiei?" Kurama asked as I tried to pull Jin away from Hiei, along with Touya.

"Like shit," Hiei replied as he yawned.

"Don't worry, you will feel better soon," Kurama said with a smile as he grabbed Hiei by the hand and pulled Hiei into a sitting position. Yukina entered the room with a bowl of something steaming. Normally I'd be hungry, but I ate a lot of breakfast.

"Here you go Hiei," Yukina said with a smile as she handed the bowl to Hiei. Hiei took it and thanked Yukina. He ate a bit of the soup, but was full. Kuwabara said that he would take it, so when Yukina wasn't looking; Hiei threw the bowl of steaming hot soup at Kuwabaka. At least Hiei's aim hasn't gone to waste. After a few minutes of having steaming soup poured on him, Kuwabara's small brain finally sent the pain through him.

"AHHH!" Kuwabaka screamed as he ran around in circles. Yukina and Touya were trying to cool Kuwabara down but they didn't want to miss and freeze him to death. After a few hours, Kuwabara was cooled down.

"Hiei, can I speak to you in private?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded and they walked outside to talk. That's when every one of us went to the door and pressed our ears against it.

Review for more. Oh, and that wasn't the main poisoning, the big poisoning happens later on…this is going to be a _long_ story.


	7. Chapter Six

Thanks for the three reviews in less than twenty-four hours. To: reviewer- Ya hit the nail on the head. To: LoversPastForgotten- Trying to update faster, but I get these ideas in my sleep. Which is good 'cause I got thirteen hours of sleep last night. Don't worry, Hiei wont be able to cuss a lot later on, the reason, you'll find out. To: Jessica- Glad that ya liked it, but ya haven't answered my question. Are you calling me Jessica or do you use that as a signature?

**Yoko's thoughts**

Kurama's POV

Okay, just tell him how you feel. **Yeah, then fuck him senseless. **YOKO! **What? You know that you want to. **That's not the point! **Fine, then can I? **No! **Just asking.** "Umm, Hiei?" I asked, after Yoko finally dropped the conversation.

"Yes." Hiei said.

"I need to tell you something."

"If you want to keep it a secret from the rest of the world, then we might want to get away from the door."

"They are listening aren't they?" **Well...what are friends for? **Shut up.

"Hn."

"Let's go somewhere else."

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke cursed.

"YUSUKE!" I think that everyone said this. **Well DUH!** Shut up! Don't you have anything better to do? **Now that you mention it…NO. **I hate you. **Good. **Hiei and I walked a good distance away from the temple. Luckily we were out of even a demon's earshot.

"Now what were you going to say?" God, he looks so sexy. **Hey! Wake up and tell him already! **Sorry, well now I know what you are good for. **Don't even think of it. Tell him or else I get my wish. **Fine. Chill.

"Well, umm…I wanted to tell you that I…umm…I love you Hiei." There, I said it.

"What is 'love'?" Oh, I forgot. Most demons don't know about human emotions. **And they call you a genius.** Go whack off or something. **Fine by me.**

"Love is when you care deeply about a person, that you would do anything for them, and that you wouldn't want them to be with anyone but you." He's going to reject me. I know it. **Inari knows that I would.** Go the fuck away! I closed my eyes as I waited for the rejection.

"Open your eyes Kurama." I opened my eyes and saw that Hiei was staring right at me. "I think that I love you too." Right then, my heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. Hiei grabbed my hair and pulled me close to him. Soon, our lips were touching. After a few seconds, Hiei began to lick and nibble on my lower lip. I opened my mouth and moaned. Hiei's tongue entered my mouth and we began to explore each other's mouths. We pulled apart to breathe later on.

"We should get back soon," I said with a smile. **My turn!** Back off!

"Then let's go." Hiei led us back but before we went in, Hiei whispered in my ear, "let's keep this a secret from them."

"Sure," I said. I don't care if they don't know. After all, Hiei is mine now, and I am his. We entered the temple and everyone was asking us questions, except Yukina and including Yoko.

"Hn." That was Hiei's response to anyone's question. I kept telling them that it was none of their business until a beaten up Botan, Koenma, Ayame, and Hinageshi entered the temple.

Review for more.


	8. Chapter Seven

Thanks for the two reviews in less than twenty-four hours. To: reviewer- Glad you like my speed. I give all my credit to more than ten hours of sleep and a messed-up mind that goes on too many vacations. Oh, and I forgot a comment about your last review, did the effects of Hiei's poisoning seem that fatal? To: LoversPastForgotten- I can't tell you anything about deaths, it would ruin your reading experience. Glad that you liked the chapter and Yoko's perverted mind. I do too.

**Yoko's thoughts**

Kurama's POV

"What happened?" Yusuke and I asked at the same time. **How can I put this? Oh I know…in a list. One: Their clothes are torn up. Two: They look like someone sent them through hell and back. And Three: They are all in the Ningenkai. The answer to your question…THEY HAD THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF THEM! How the fuck are you a genius!** Watch it. **Or what? **I wont let you out for a few years. **I hate you.** I know.

"A vampire came in," Koenma said as Yukina started to heal them.

"Then why didn't you let him out?" Kuwabara asked. **Damn he's dumb!**

"Baka," Hiei said. **Damn straight, sexy.** Shut up. You can't have him. **Says you.**

"He wanted files on Hiei and Kurama," Ayame said. **Which Kurama? Me or the pansy you can see right now?** PANSY! **You know you are. Don't deny it.**

"Why?" Yukina asked. **Good question. I see the Hiei genes in her. And another question. Can I fuck Hiei now?** Are you always horny? **That's not an answer.**

"We don't know," Ayame said. "But when we left, he were searching for the files."

"Were are they now?" Yusuke asked.

"Here," Botan said as she pulled them out from under her shirt.

"Why were they under your shirt?" Yusuke asked. **Ningens are a lot dumber than I thought they were.** I give up!

"Most vampires are either gay or bisexual, the last thing that they would want to do is strip search Botan," Koenma said.

"Excuse me!" Botan yelled. **CAT FIGHT!** Koenma is a male though. **Do you have any proof?** …No. **Then I win, and my prize…HIEI!** Back off Yoko!

"Just let it go Botan," Genkai said as she entered the room. **Just what I need…old ningen women!** Shut up already.

"Do you know where the vampire is now, Koenma?" I asked. **I think that Hell is out of the question.** I wasn't asking you! **Damn, don't get you skirt and thong in a bunch.** I do not wear those. **Yeah right, I've seen what's in your dresser.**

"Somewhere in the Southern part of the Makai," Koenma said. "But we do have photos of the vampire." **Well, that narrows it down to a few HUNDRED MILES OF TERRITORY!** Looks like you're the one with your skirt and thong in a bunch. **I prefer to call it a manly G-String.**

"We would normally send you there through a portal, but we obviously can't," Botan said as she occasionally glared at Koenma.

"How do we get there then?" Yusuke asked.

"I know how," Hiei said.

Review for more. Oh, and no flames about this chapter, it was my way of having fun with Yoko and Kurama.


	9. Chapter Eight

Thanks for the reviews reviewer and LoversPastForgotten. You prize…this chapter. Sorry, but that's all I got. To: LoversPastForgotten- Glad you like perverted Yoko. Someone asked if I could do a chapter as Kurama's POV, and Yoko made it less boring. To: reviewer- So close, yet no cigar.

**Yoko's thoughts**

Kurama's POV

"Really how?" Yusuke asked. **Ningens don't know a lot about teleportation do they?** Not most of them. **Hey! It seems like your thong wedgie is gone.** Shut up! I don't wear those. **Yeah…you do.**

"Simple, it's called teleportation," Hiei said. **Smart and sexy. He's a keeper.** He's mine! **You had shaping issues when you were young didn't you?**

"How does it work?" Kuwabara asked. **Where's my muzzle?** I got rid of it, and the rest of your sex toys. **WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU! It would have stopped his damn annoying questions!** You have a problem with your kinky side, that's why I threw them away. **Bastard, I could have had fun with Hiei and those. **You wish. **You wish I wished; I know he would.**

"Kuwabara read a book," Yusuke said. **Like he has.** What's with you today? **I have a problem, it has a name, and it's YOU!** Two words: anger management. **Go to hell.**

"Everyone whose going to go find him, follow me," Hiei said as he walked outside. **Any time, anywhere!** How many times must I say this, BACK OFF! **Inari, do you have to spit!**

"Hey look! Birdies!" Kuwabara yelled when the four of us were outside. **Did his parents drop him on his head?** No. **Throw him in the air and he hit the ceiling?** No. **Was it a ceiling fan?** Shut up already! **Your having your period aren't you?**

"Baka," Hiei said and his Jagan began to glow gray. The next thing we knew we were in the most southern part of the Makai. **Do you think he can send us to some hot springs for some wet, hot action?** Where's tape when you need it? **Tape? No idea but I know where a pole is…up your ASS!**

"I don't like this place," Kuwabara said. **Yeah, well I don't like your face, but you don't see me complaining.** I have nothing to say. **What? You're running out of thoughts?** No, there isn't enough time to say everything that I want to.

"Shut up Kuwabaka," Yusuke said as we decided to make camp and start to form plans. We were going to start searching tomorrow. **Man, you are pretty damn lazy.** You never shut up do you? **Nope, but I can moan in pleasure, just send Hiei here.**

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "Does the Makai sell cheeseburgers?" **HA HA HA HA! Please tell me that this dumb-fuck is joking!** He's not.

"Baka, use your brain, or whatever is in your thick skull," Hiei said. **I want to fuck you senseless. But Mister I Have A Stick Up My Ass And My Period over here won't let me.** Excuse me! **What? Did you fart or something?**

"For what?" Kuwabara asked. **He's going to die first here. How much do you want to bet?** I'm not going to bet with you. **See! You know he will too!**

"Just forget it Kuwabaka," Yusuke said. **I bet you he already did!** I wish that you had an off switch. **I wish you did. 'Cause then I could take over and fuck Hiei like there was no tomorrow. **Never going to happen. **It will, just you wait.** I'd rather not wait for you to fuck Hiei. **You know you want to.** No, I don't want you to fuck him. **Yes you do.** Shut up!

Review for more.


	10. Chapter Nine

Thanks for the reviews reviewer and LoversPastForgotten. To: LoversPastForgotten- Glad that you like it, and you're welcome. To: reviewer- Glad that you also like it. And I, honestly, have no idea.

**Yoko's thoughts**

Kurama's POV

"Okay," Yusuke said. "I say we barge in, beat the shit outta them, an' come home before Keiko beats the shit outta me." **Wuss.** Why don't you tell Keiko that? **I will, where is she?** Ningenkai, no go away and find her. **You can't get rid of me that easily.** It was worth a shot.

"Yusuke, we need more strategy," I said. **You make it sound so technical. All you are ever going to do is barge in, sneak around, kill them mercilessly, feast on them, and have me fuck Hiei all night long!** Keep dreaming. **I will, and you do know, all dreams eventually come true.** You wish.

"Why? It's worked before?" Yusuke asked. **I hate to side with humans, but he's right…to a degree.** We're all in this together; we need to make sure that everyone will live at the end of it. **But you're still going to do the same thing. And you are a LIAR! How? You say we're all in this together, yet you wont let me fuck Hiei.** OF COURSE I WON'T! **And you have to make me go deaf don't you!** Yes.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Hiei said as he looked at us from the tree he was sleeping in. **So hot…MUST FIND AN ESCAPE!** All of your exits have been sealed. **I hate you with a passion.** I know.

"Simple, Yusuke thinks that your plan should be simple," I said. Hiei looked at us with dull eyes, yawned and went back to sleep. **PLEASE! **No.** I'd let you!** No, you'd murder me, and nail my dead corpse to the wall. **So? It'd be a pretty wall! With a few roses even…maybe, it depends on what Hiei wants! PLEASE!** NO!

"I give up, you're the leader, not me," I said as I went back to cooking. **You're guilting him into it aren't you?** Maybe. **You _have_ learned! And you're growing up so fast!** My answer still no. **Bastard.** It takes one to know one. **_It takes one to know one._ **I heard that.** I know! It's why I said it.**

"Thanks! Glad you see things my way!" Yusuke said. **HA HA HA! That blew up in your face!** Watch it Yoko. **What's wrong? You going to cry now?** No, I'm going to cut you cock off if you keep it up. **I'LL BE GOOD! I"LL BE GOOD!**

"Let's get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow." I said. **Defeated are you?** Shut up, or else. **Shutting up!**

As I was about to go to sleep, I heard a voice speaking to me. Hiei's voice to be more specific, "meet me in a few minutes when everyone's asleep by the lake we passed." **YAY! Hot action in a lake! He really loves me.** Hiei was talking to me, not you. **You say something?** No, go back to your fantasy. **Will do.**

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard the nice sound of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's labored breathing. **You find that nice! They snore! You hear me…they SNORE! **I'm telling the story here, not you. **So?** Argh! **Chill, I'll be quiet, though not when Hiei, _you know_.** I walked over to the lake. **You didn't walk; you PRANCED.** Now I wish that I kept that muzzle. **Me too.** Perv! **Not to you!**

"Where are you Hiei?" I whispered. **I see him!** Where? **I'm not telling you. Aw, he's gone now.** You great help. **Aren't I?**

"Over here." I felt two warm hands wrap around my eyes. **He likes foreplay, does he? Let me out! I'll show him foreplay.** Go occupy yourself with something, or someONE else. **I don't like your tone.**

"What did you call me over here for?" I asked when Hiei removed his hands. Hiei began to grin. **I know why! He's going to fuck me and then I get to fuck him!** YOKO! **It's true.**

Review for more. Oh, WARNING! The next chapter is a lemon! For those of you who don't know what that means, it means, sex! And I'm not going to edit anything, so you have been warned!


	11. Chapter Ten

Thanks for the review animebaby08060, oh, what were saying no about? If you don't want to read the sex scene, you should fully skip the second paragraph.

**Yoko's thoughts**

Kurama's POV

Hiei walked into the water and then called me over. I walked into the lake also. **Please let me out? I'm begging you!** Chill Yoko, we don't even know why Hiei asked us to meat us here. **You heard him asking? All I heard was, "meet me in a few minutes when everyone's asleep by the lake we passed." How did you get a question from that? **Shut up Yoko. **I will once you let me out.** Not even if my live depended on it. **You suck.** So do you. **But I swallow, you don't.** Well, I've never been in a relationship before. **Neither have I.** But you've had sex. **You could have, but _no_, you had to wait for the _right _person.** Yes, I wanted it to be special; you whore! **I prefer the term "sex specialist" you give me a vulgar title.** Fine then, slut. **Sex specialist!** Same thing. "Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"You have already asked that question," Hiei said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. Hiei pressed his lips against mine gently. I melted against his mouth and Hiei started to kiss down my face to my neck. I felt myself growing harder by the second as Hiei moved down. Hiei started to undress me as I moaned from his touches. Hiei took off my shirt as I started to take off his cloak. Hiei began to kiss, lick, and nibble my flesh as he went down my chest to my belt line. He teased my navel as he undid my pants. When he pulled down my pants, he licked his lips. I gasped when Hiei engulfed my throbbing manhood whole. I moaned when Hiei began to bob his head, suck, and swirl his tongue. I grabbed the back of Hiei's hair as my climax came closer. I felt myself climax in Hiei's mouth and I saw white for a while. When I got my vision back, Hiei was undressing. Hiei led me over to a boulder that stuck out in the lake. I had my back pressed to the boulder as Hiei began to kiss me. I felt myself get an erection again as Hiei kissed me more fiercely. I wrapped my legs around Hiei's waist and I felt Hiei press his manhood against my entrance. I gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Hiei fully sheathed himself in me. As Hiei began to thrust, the pain dissipated and was replaced with pleasure. I rocked against Hiei's thrust and matched them. Hiei climaxed at almost the same exact time as me. His seed went in me and mine mixed with the water. We stood there gasping for air for a few minutes. "Does that answer your question?" I nodded.

"We should get back before the others start to worry," I said as we began to walk out of the water. We got dressed and Hiei used his energy to dry our clothes. I walked back to the camp with Hiei. "Goodnight Koi."

"'Night Koi," Hiei said. He gave me a quick kiss before he jumped back into a tree to sleep. I went to my bed of plants and went to sleep as soon as I got in it. Dreams of Hiei consumed my whole mind as I slept.

"Hey! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Yusuke standing in front of me.

"I'm awake," I slurred as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, now," Yusuke said as he grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "And why are you looking at me like that?" Maybe he knows? **About what?** Did you just wake up? **If you know the answers, why ask the questions?** Go back to sleep. **I plan on it.**

"Did you tell Hiei yet?" Yusuke asked as I stood up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite grasping what Yusuke meant.

"YOU FORGOT?" Yusuke yelled, waking up Hiei, who apparently sleeping in the tree near us. Kuwabara would sleep through a bomb if he could, so Yusuke's yelling didn't wake him.

"What are you bellowing now?" Hiei slurred as he glanced at Yusuke before jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground silently.

"Nothing that concerns you, sort of," Yusuke said. Just then I remembered what Yusuke meant.

"Oh, that!" I said. "Yusuke, I kind of…can't answer that question yet." Yusuke looked at me with a questioning look.

"You told Hiei didn't you?" Yusuke said, ignoring the fact that Hiei was right next to him. "did he reject you?"

"You do know that I am standing here right?" Hiei said. Yusuke looked at Hiei with anger inn his eyes.

"Why did ya reject Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Oh shit!

"Yusuke! Hiei…" I started to say.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama pours his heart out to you and you reject him!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hiei didn't reject me!" I yelled back, stopping Yusuke from punching Hiei, well…trying to.

Review for more.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Thanks for all four reviews, animebaby08060, LoversPastForgotten, reviewer, and Jessica. Reviewer: you have to get your wish because I'm getting tired of Kurama's goody-goody-ness. Plus, I miss Yusuke's swearing, and Kurama's POV took up too much time and little plot. But I will switch to Kurama every once in a while. Glad that all four of you like the story.

Yusuke's POV

My eyes grew wide when I heard Kurama say this. "Really?" I asked with a grin on my face. It stopped me from puchin' Hiei in the face, though he would probably move.

"Speak of this to anyone and I will personally see to your demise," Hiei growled. Okay…odd. Wouldn't Hiei want people to know that he was in love?

"Why?" I asked. "Don't ya love me anymore?" I gave Hiei the most pitiful look I could manage. Kurama raised his eyebrows, along with Hiei.

"Sorry Yusuke," Kurama said with a grin. "But Hiei has that right reserved for me." I grinned and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Got ya, loud an' clear," I said, and then I remembered something. "Who's gonna wake up Kuwabara?" Hiei an' I began to grin again.

"Don't think about it Yusuke," Kurama said as he wagged his index finger at me. I pouted. "You woke Kuwabara last time."

"Your gonna be the woman in the relationship ain't ya?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face. Kurama frowned.

"You are trying to change the subject aren't you?" Kurama asked after his frown disappeared. I grinned wider, I was caught like……fuck, like Yoko was before he was shot. Please don't let Kurama have a gun! "I will take your silence as a yes."

"Fine then," Hiei said with a smirk on his face. "I'll wake the oaf." Oh yeah, one head is gonna roll. At least I get to get my wish…Kuwabara's gonna be in a world of hurt. Plus, we get to make fun of Kuwabaka for it. Kurama's eyes grew wide. Fox-boy probably knew what was gonna happen. An' if he didn't…Hiei pulling out his katana with a huge, fang revealing, "evil" grin on his face would clear things up.

"Hiei," Kurama said in a pitiful voice, causing Hiei to look back. Kurama put the tips of his two index fingers together and twisted them while looking at them. "Why are you going to Kuwabara? Don't you love me? Please don't leave me." Hiei put away his katana and the grin left his face.

"You think that I would pick the oaf over you?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama carefully. Kurama looked up and pouted as he nodded. "Baka kitsune." Kurama smiled and hugged Hiei, who hugged him back.

"Oh, you're good," I said to Kurama as I glared. Kurama stuck out his tongue before he let go of Hiei.

"I think that I will wake up Kuwabara," Kurama said. As I mentioned a few days ago…there are too many K's! God, would it kill them to have a few Y's? Just three or four! Kurama, AGAIN, grew a plant and woke Kuwabaka up that way.

"Wha'?" the dumb ass said as he looked at us with glazed eyes. Okay, I'm bored now. What to do? I've got it!

"Hurry, we have to find that vampire," Kurama said when everyone was fully awake. Hey! He took my idea! Does he know how long it took me to think of that! Do I?

Review for more.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Thanks for all six reviews, animebaby08060, LoversPastForgotten, reviewer, ss-dragon-lady, Jasmemini, and dimonyo-anghel. I'm glad that you all like it so far. Hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

We walked through tha' forest for hours. Hiei traveled through tha' trees while Kurama, Kuwabara, and I had to walk on the ground while we listened to Kuwabara's complaining. "Hey!" Hiei yelled at us after a few hours of listening to Kuwabara's bitching.

"Yes?" Kurama asked as we all stopped in our tracks. Hiei jumped down to our level…sort of.

"A huge castle is twenty four kilometers northwest of here, and it reeks of vampire," Hiei said. Bingo! Oh no! I'm starting to sound like Botan. I need to fight something…and soon!

"Let's go then," I said. We headed off in the direction that Hiei said the castle was in. When we got there, there actually was a huge castle there; it sort of looked like Maze Castle. You know, the one with the four Saint Beasts in it. We walked over to it and we walked to the front door…that was unguarded.

"Well, that is not suspicious," Kurama replied sarcastically. We walked over to the gate and had Kuwabara open it to see if it was booby-trapped… just in case if it was…no big loss. Kuwabara pulled on the handle and it didn't move.

"It's locked," Kuwabara replied. Hiei rolled his eyes and appeared next to the door. Hiei grabbed the handle, twisted it, and pushed the door in instead of out. The door swung open easily.

"Locked huh?" Hiei replied with a smirk. Kuwabara blushed and Kurama smiled while I laughed.

"Smooth Kuwabara," I said as we all went inside. As we walked around for a few minutes, I noticed that the inside was exactly like the interior decoration of Maze Castle. The path so far had no forks, which I consider every odd when it comes to evil demons. I say evil because they always…and I mean always…want to take over at least tow of the three worlds…ALWAYS. As we walked, Kurama and Hiei began to look around with suspicious eyes. Just then, Kurama and Hiei held out their arms, Hiei was blocking my path and Kurama was blocking Kuwabara's.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara and I asked at the same time.

"We are directly above the vampire," Kurama said.

"Okay…that makes sense…how?" I asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"There is a trap door directly underneath our feet," Hiei replied as he pointed out the faint lines that showed a perfect square.

"Good job detectives." I looked around for the voice that said this, before I remembered that the vampire was under us, not at our level. Just then, we stepped away from the trap door as it fell away. "It seems that you are too smart for my tricks." The voice was manly, but it had a mysterious touch to it.

"Come out and fight us!" I yelled to the vampire as we looked down. For some reason, down there had more of a forest-like look the southern-most part of the Makai. The only difference was that instead of being up close, there was over a two thousand meter drop, and that there was a path that went along the sides of the walls in a spiral. There was also a huge lake at the bottom of the cave and in the middle of the forest.

"How's about this? You come and find me?" I looked at the rest of my teammates and shrugged.

"Here goes nothing." We jumped down and it didn't take us very long before we hit the bottom. Hiei, Kurama, and I landed on our feet, on the ground. Kuwabara, landed on a branch, in a tree. Kurama helped get Kuwabara out of the tree after Hiei and I gave the suggestions of cut down the tree, or shoot Kuwabara out of the tree, I gave the shooting one. "Oi! Vampire! Where the fuck are you?"

"Come and find me." Right then, an earthquake happened, MOST of us stayed standing, guess who didn't, I bet that you'll get it right. If you guessed Kuwabara, you win! If not, damn, you suck. Right then Kurama, Hiei, and I looked up and saw huge, mother fucking, boulders coming down at us. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I had to run out of the way. The first one hit the ground near Hiei and exploded. Hiei was knocked into the lake from the force. Hiei surface for a few seconds before a boulder landed on him, taking Hiei under with it.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled. We were going to go help him but more boulders kept coming at us. By the time the earthquake was over and we stopped running in circles, Hiei still hadn't surfaced. Kurama noticed this and all three of us jumped in the lake. After a long swim, we found Hiei unconscious at the bottom of the lake with the boulder crushing his lower half. The water was a light pinkish color, which let us know that something of Hiei's was broken. We tried to move it, but found out that it wouldn't budge. Just then I came up with the idea to shot it. Kuwabara had to go up for air. Kurama summoned his Rose Whip and struck the boulder while I shot at it. After doing this for a while, Kuwabara came back down with his Spirit Sword and he swung at it. It eventually broke and Kurama grabbed Hiei as we swam to the surface. Kurama carried Hiei to the shore.

"Is he-" Kuwabara asked when Kurama put Hiei down and put his ear near Hiei mouth.

"He's not breathing!" Kurama yelled with wide eyes.

Review for more.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Thanks for the seven reviews, animebaby08060, Animefouryou, LoversPastForgotten, reviewer, someone, ss-dragon-lady, and yuyufreak77. To: animebabay08060- Wow, seven no's. To: **Animefouryou**- Glad that you like it, and don't worry Kurama's there to help. To: **LoversPastForgotten**- I'm hurrying. I can only think of these things so fast. To: **reviewer**- The crushing part helps, you'll see. Plus…the poisoning is on its way. To: **someone**- Glad that you love it, and I'm hurrying. Did you O.D. on sugar? To: **ss-dragon-lady**- Your hopes have been received. To: **yuyufreak77**- Glad that you like chapter one.

_Thoughts_

Right then my blood ran cold. _There is no way this can be real. Hiei…dead?_ Kurama opened Hiei's mouth, pinched Hiei's nose closed, and breathed in his mouth. Kurama looked at Hiei and saw no change. Kurama then pushed down hard on Hiei's chest for a few times, and then he repeated this for at least ten more times before the baka spoke up. "Kurama," Kuwabaka said. "We were too late." Right then I saw Kurama's heart brake and shatter. Kurama bit his lip and silent tears fell from his eyes.

"No," Kurama whispered. "NO!" Kurama then did the process again and again. Right now I began to cry, along with the baka. It felt like part of my world shattered beyond all repair. And we were just friends, I can't even began to imagine how Kurama feels. After a few more minutes of watching Kurama in denial, Hiei began to cough up water. We watched Hiei with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Hiei's eyes fluttered open and he looked at us…sort of. I say sort of because right when he opened his eyes, he got a good look of red hair. Kurama nearly tackled Hiei when he hugged him. Kurama was now crying loudly. Hiei patted Kurama's back and tried to comfort him. He looked at us and saw that we were also crying.

"Did I miss something?" Hiei asked in a hoarse voice. Right then Kurama let go of Hiei and looked him in the eyes.

"Kuwabara look away," I said. Kuwabara looked at me with a questioned look on his ugly face. But he did what he was told. Kuwabara just barely missed Kurama kissing Hiei as passionately as he could.

"Ahem!" I said, catching their attention. "If you don't mind, we have a demon to catch." Right then Kurama got off of Hiei, looking disappointed. "You can look now Kuwabara." He probably didn't even know why I told him to look away. Right then I remembered something. The blood! "Hiei does anything hurt?"

"Other than my lungs?" Hiei asked. I glared at him playfully. He damn well knew what I meant.

"Just answer the question."

"My right leg." Kurama untied Hiei's boot and rolled up Hiei's pants. Right above his kneecap, the bone stuck out of the skin.

"This is going to hurt," Kurama said, giving Hiei a bit of time to prepare. Kurama bit his bottom lip as he grabbed the bone. Hiei winced at this time and Kurama began to push the bane back into its place. Blood started to pour and Hiei bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Sorry." Hiei nodded and Kurama helped him stand.

"Come on," I said as we began to walk. Kurama was helping Hiei walk and we began to find the spiral path that led up. As we walked up the path, the voice returned.

"I see that you have made it this far…good. If you continue to follow this path, you will be led to me. You might want to hurry though, the other demons are hungry for blood." A puzzled look played before our face when we heard it. I looked back and saw many demons with weapons and crazed looks in their eyes.

"Hungry demons?" Kuwabara asked. Right when Kuwabara said that, they found us.

"Over there!" One of them yelled, the others began to run at us.

"RUN!" I yelled. Kurama picked Hiei up and we ran as fast as we could. Every once in a while, a spear would zip by us, but luckily, none hit. We continued to run as they caught up with us. We made it to the door with the demons right on our tails…no offense to Yoko. I got to open it seeing how I was in the lead; Kuwabara shut it after Kurama ran in with Hiei. Kuwabara and I locked the door, keeping the fucking demons out…well most of the bad ones…Kurama and Hiei don't count. "Oi! Vampire! Get the fuck out here!" I could barely see anything in the dark. All of a sudden, torches that were "apparently" around the room caught fire. Kurama put Hiei on his feet and we began to look around.

"Guys?" Kuwabara said as he shook like a wuss. "I think I found him." Kuwabara pointed to a pillar and up. The vampire jumped down, he was exactly Kurama's height. He had black hair that went to his waist; he was wearing a black pair of loose pant with a white shirt. A pendant with a huge ruby hung from a gold chain. His eyes were a deep blue that showed determination.

"Finally, I meant the Reikai Tentai," he said as he grinned at us. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Cruentus. I already know of you four."

"Good, now we can kick your ass and go home," I said matching his grin.

"Blood-thirsty huh?" Hiei said. Cruentus grinned wider.

"Yes, my name is blood-thirsty," Cruentus said; he began to walk near Hiei. A wall of plants grew from the ground and made a wall so he couldn't walk any closer to Hiei. Kurama stood there with a grin on his face as we all looked at him. "And that is one of the reasons that I wanted your files. To learn of your attacks…and to have your picture." Cruentus looked at Hiei when he pulled apart the plants. Kurama growled as he stood protectively in front of Hiei. I think that Kuwabara's gonna have problems when he tries to make fun of Hiei from now on.

"Can we kill you already? I'm seriously getting tired of listening to myself think," I said. Cruentus looked at me.

"Fine, but if I win, I get to kill you three, and mate with Hiei," Cruentus said. "Whether he has a mate already or not." Cruentus growled and sneered at Kurama.

"Am I missing something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just shut up," I said as Kuwabara pulled out his Spirit Sword, Kurama his Rose Whip, and Hiei his Katana.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered, I know…I heard. "You can't fight with a broken leg."

"Watch me," Hiei said as we lunged. Hiei favored his leg when Cruentus moved out of the way. He moved faster than even Hiei could, without a broken leg mind you. Cruentus stood in the center of the room with his arms folded.

"I'll try not to go to hard on you," Cruentus said as he winked at Hiei. Kurama growled and I saw a flicker of gold in his eyes.

"Don't count on it, but you can hold your breath." A black and purple flame engulfed Hiei's right arm. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The dragon headed straight for Cruentus, who did noting to stop it. The dragon hit the target and disappeared. We all stood there in shock. Cruentus grinned and opened his mouth, smoke poured out of it and Hiei growled. The tattoo appeared and we lunged again. Hiei went to strike his left side me, the right, Kuwabara the back, and Kurama reserved the right to get the front…most likely the face. Right as we were about to hit, a deep red energy wave hit us and we all flew into different directions. After I regained my senses, I looked around the room to see Kuwabara and Kurama start to get up also. Hiei was still on the ground, his face facing the ground. Cruentus was walking towards Hiei.

"Don't you even dare touch him!" Kurama growled and we all got up in a hurry after that. As we ran there, Cruentus reached out and flipped Hiei over. He then began to stroke the side of Hiei's face.

"Such a shame. Four broken ribs and a broken leg," Cruentus said as he licked his lips. Right then, Kurama went into full psycho mode. Kurama pulled out a type of seed from his hair and threw it at Cruentus. Before the seeds could reach him though, he combusted, leaving Kurama, Kuwabara, and I in shock. "Looks like you did not know that I am half fire demon, did you? Why did you think that I was attracted to Hiei?"

"SPIRIT GUN!" I yelled. Luckily, Cruentus wasn't expecting that. He was hit directly in the stomach. He held his stomach as he hit the floor.

"Ugh," Hiei moaned as he tried to get up. We finally made it there and Kurama helped Hiei up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara and I tried to hit the damn bastard again. After three times of trying to hit the asshole, we got nothing. Kurama came with Hiei to help us in our fight. We began to get the upper hand when he said something.

"That's it! Playtime is over!" Cruentus yelled. Right then I knew that we were all going to die. He began to glow deep red and the room began to vibrate. Huge energy blasts were shot at each of us. And they hit their targets. Hiei was blasted through a pillar, Kurama into a wall, Kuwabara got a pillar, and I got the wall. In a few seconds, I was able to see again. Kurama was still out and slumped against the wall. Kuwabara was beginning to climb out of the rubble that buried him. Hiei was nowhere to be seen, well…or so I thought until I saw a pile of stones covered in blood.

Review for more.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hey, look at that. I got seventeen reviews. To: **reviewer** - Glad that you like it. Um... _grins slyly, _now?. To: **Dragon Tamer 103088** – That was evil? I did not even try to be evil, I was tired. This time, I'm going to try! To: **LoversPastForgotten** - …I don't want to give anything away…oh well! Wait and read to find out! To: **ss-dragon-lady**- Have you been talking to **LoversPastForgotten**? Same goes for you, wait and see. To: **reviewer**- Same as the last two, and thanks! To: **Blackfox999**- Glad you like it, and sorry for the wait…both of them. To: **GoddessoftheMoonlightNight**- Yeah…kinda forgot about that…maybe it'll come up! To: **animebaby08060**- …Okay. You do know that he hasn't died yet…RIGHT? Yes, yes I am. To: **someone**- You didn't annoy me, trust me, it isn't ending for a while…I think. To: **Jenna**- Did you all go to a meeting or something? 'Cause he AIN'T dead yet. To: **The Takaeda Girls**- OOU…Um, how many of you are there? Anyways, yeah, I know, battles are going to get more descriptive. Cliffhangers, if you could even call the last one one that, are going to grow. My penname? Odd, no one's ever asked that. Hell, why not! The first for letters, TMNT, stand for The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the last three, YYH, stand for Yu Yu Hakusho, and there you go! To: **K.C. Whitestar**- Yup! Hey, whatever floats your boat, but if you start preaching, I'll sink it. Got it? You like that also? Maybe I'll do some other chapters like that…wait, I have to, never mind! To: **reviewer** - Sorry for the wait. To: **liz of the blue dragon** – Hm, are all of you in a club? One question: where was the mean part? I'll try, no promises though, and I am glad that you love it so far. To: **reviewer**- Working on it. To: **reviewer**- Okay, here it comes. You are getting mad from a wait? ...Sorry?

Enjoy!

I watched as Cruentus looked me in the eyes, a grin was on his face. He hadn't even taken a step! "Ugh," Kuwabara moaned as he got up. When he did, he shook the rumble off of himself, like a dog would shake of water…the baka. I heard a shifting to my left; I looked over and saw Kurama regain consciousness. Kurama's eyes opened, revealing those emerald eyes that glinted with gold…a bad sign. I began to get up, and was met with laughter. That damn asshole was laughing at US!

"That does it!" I growled as I slowly got up. There was no way in Reikai that I was going ta be laughed at by that BASTARD! I could feel the demon heart beating quickly in my chest as my hair grew long and my markings reappeared. Momentarily forgetting about Hiei, I lunged at Cruentus. I really wanted to rip out his throat, tear apart his body, and throw his corpse to the ravenous demonic fish. Evil huh? Welcome to my mind. Upon seeing the shock in his eyes as I quickly neared him, I swung my demonically sharpened nails at his throat. Unfortunately, he ducked and I only tore up the flesh near his right eye. Luckily, I got his right eye.

I jumped back, as did the more intensive, yet less explosive version of Karasu…I'm just sayin'. He glared at me with one clear eye and his right eye was leaking a gelatin-like substance down his face, it mixed with his cuts, his blood, and most importantly, his eye was beyond repair. "You will pay for that!" he hissed at me. Oh yeah, I'm _so_ scared!

"Heh, heh," Kuwabara laughed, sort of. "You'd think that the demons 'round here aren't that dumb. Guess they're all the same." I heard a familiar growl behind me. I looked and saw a bloody Hiei leaning heavily on a banged up Kurama.

"You might want to take that back Kuwabara, or Hiei will make you wish you did," I heard Kurama say with a smile.

"You couldn't just stay down could you?" Cruentus said with a malicious voice. Odd thing was, he was smiling, and not like a girl when you give them chocolate. "Oh well, I will get what I want, and you will all die."

"Yeah, from listening to ya talk!" I yelled back. It's like he's going through PMS. He was horny, because of Hiei, pissed, because of Kurama, angry, 'cause we lived, and now ready to kill…like Keiko when I forget of a date with her. Hey, if he tries to pull the ol', "fine! I won't have sex with you!" he's _SO _outta luck.

"Bad move Yusuke," Kurama whispered to me. Before I could wonder why, I saw Cruentus' nails grow longer, like they weren't long enough; his eyes began to fade out, replaced by a bright, glowing white-ish, red-ish light. His hair became streaked with crimson, and his fangs grew…longer. I have a few words for a situation like this:

"Shit! Well, I had a good life…kinda," I said. Kuwabara looked at me with wide eyes while Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama looked at me with a shine in his eyes. I've seen that look before. It meant that Kurama knew something that we don't, and it's always helpful. "Kurama, spill it!" Kuwabara looked lost for a while.

"Whatta ya mean, Urameshi?" Kuwabaka asked. Hm, I wonder how many brain cells he has, one? Maybe a half?

"You know me too well, Yusuke," Kurama said with a smile.

"Damn straight, now talk," I said with a grin. Kurama's smile grew, along with Kuwabara's imputance. Before Kurama could answer me though, a chill shot through my spine, telling me to turn around or else. I spun around and saw that Cruentus was looking meaner than ever. Including the new looks that he gained earlier, an odd weapon was in his hand. It looked dangerous; it was a sword with some type of light smoke coming from the blade. Something told me not to let anyone of us touch it. "Careful guys."

Cruentus' grin grew even larger as he changed his grip on the sword by throwing it in the air with a spin. He caught the hilt and looked me in the eyes, never a good sign. "Ready to die?" he asked in a deeper voice.

"No! Are you?" Kuwabara replied. I bit my lip to stop the laughter that wanted release. Kurama snickered and Hiei shook his head. "What?"

"Kurama, quickly, what do you know?" I asked; fear of being chopped into a salad before finding out what the vital information is. Kurama nodded.

"Hiei pointed out to my the when we attacked him, he always seemed to block his left side. That is when I remembered that for vampires, that on their left side, their rib cage is open. Human's openings are in the front of the body, so we need to attack his left si-" before Kurama could finish, Cruentus lunged at us and swung his sword at Kurama.

Kurama saw this coming and shoved Hiei to the ground while leaping in the air. Cruentus went after him while Kuwabara and I helped Hiei to his feet. "Ya alright?" I asked as soon as Hiei was on his feet again, somewhat. Hiei nodded and we looked to find Kurama. Hiei and I found him quickly. Kurama kept dodging the blade; something told me that he's had practice. Cruentus looked angry.

I pointed my right index finger at Cruentus. He swung and Kurama, seeing my plan moved out of the way of my shot and the blade. "SPIRIT GUN!" I shot the blue orb at his chest. Luckily, he did as I thought he would, he turned to face me, then turned to run. As he turned right, the blast hit him right on the ribs. I grinned as he fell to the floor. "Fuck yeah!" Before I could fully celebrate, I felt Hiei go limp in my arms. I looked over to him and saw Kuwabara. "Hiei?"

"Shorty, c'mon now…wake up." Kuwabara said as he began to shake Hiei. Kurama came over to us quickly.

"It is alright, Kuwabara," Kurama reassured us. "I believe that you have forgotten that Hiei used the dragon earlier, ne?" I grinned and scratched the back of my neck.

"Ya, kinda did for a second there," I said. Kurama picked up Hiei and we began to walk near the exit. Half way to the door, I heard chuckling behind me. We all turned around and saw Cruentus beginning to stand up. "What the fuck! Can't ya just die already?"

"You actually thought that I would go down with one hit? Baka ningen," he said as he spat out blood.

"Only half!" I yelled back. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kurama place Hiei on the ground safely.

"Half of nothing is still nothing." I felt myself growl at these words.

"I'll be sure to write that on you grave."

"...Don't you mean tombstone?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, 'cause when he dies, I'll piss those letters on top of his corpse," I said, and Kami as my witness, I sure as Hell meant it.

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said after my plan was fully developed. "First we have to kill the kisama, and luckily, there are many ways to kill a vampire." Lucky us. Maybe we can use them all…hey, he called me nothing!

"If you live long enough that is," Cruentus said, joining the conversation, yet again. Hm. What to kill him with? Garlic? None here. A cross? Ha ha ha, like one's just lying around! Wooden stake? Better chance of finding a cross. Holy water? Be reasonable, we're in the Makai! Silver? Where the fuck would I get sil- wait! That's it!

"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "Why does Yusuke look like that?" No idea what he was talking about. I began to search my pockets. Left? No. Right? Got it! I pulled out a pure silver watch that Keiko had given me for my birthday last year. Hell, sacrifices must be made…not to mention I would be free of carrying that gaudy hunk of junk.

"I'm guessing that Yusuke does not want to see the time," Kurama said. Is there anything that he doesn't know?

"Why would he have a watch then?" Kuwabara asked. Baka.

"Because, guessing by the look, it is made of silver." I heard a growl and smiled.

"See, when you mess with me, you die," I said. I began to run up to him, along with Kurama and Kuwabara. We attacked him, Kuwabara trying to punch him in the torso…he missed. Kurama pulled out is rose whip and tried to get the sword away from the psycho. While Cruentus was distracted with Kurama's attempts, I saw that perfect chance to do some damage. When he was preoccupied, I took the watch and shoved it deep within his side.

I heard him gasp when I shoved the watch near the center of his chest. Heart or not, he's gonna be feeling that. Just to make sure he felt it, I twist my hand around before removing my hand, the watch was staying. "Aw, what's wrong? Don't you like my gift? Should I have wrapped it?" I said with a malicious grin. I heard metal hit the ground as Kurama got the sword away from him.

"I still have few minutes at most," Cruentus said as he straightened himself. "And all I have to say is: if I can't have him no one will!" Before what he said could register in my head, he was gone, along with the sword. Right then it hit all of us: Hiei! We all turned to face the other side of the room, just to see him lift the sword above Hiei.

"SPIRIT GUN!" I aimed the shot for his sword...and part of his arm, and missed.

Review for more.


End file.
